badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Annoying orange * Lost episode *
Now, I'm positive you all have heard of The Annoying Orange, and you have probably seen the TV series on Cartoon Network. I used to be excited about new episodes, but now I fear the whole sensation, and you're going to see why. I woke up at 4:30 AM. (It's really rare for me to wake up at this time.) I went downstairs to watch TV. Around 5:30 AM, my mom woke up and made me breakfast. A promo came on, saying that a half hour episode of The Annoying Orange was about to come on. I jumped up in joy. When the show came on, the theme song was different. In fact, it was only 5 seconds long, unlike the 30 second theme song that the show usually has. The lyrics went like this, "He's Orange! Annoying Orange! He's Orange!", unlike the normal theme. The title card read, Silence. The episode started with Nerville crying. At first it was silent sobbing, but then it began to get louder. Every second he cried, it got louder and more painful. This went on for about a minute. When he opened his eyes, they were bloodshot. I almost vomited at the sight of this. What was happening? Why was he crying? What had happened to him? The only episode were someone cries is in The Bad News Pears, when Orange loses the bowling game, but I've never seen Nerville cry before in the series. The screen changed, and went to Passion Fruit. She was barely alive. Her guts were sticking out, and juice was coming out of her. Then, it showed Orange, holding a knife. I almost cried. He had disemboweled her. He cracked an evil, sick, demonic smile, then began to laugh as Passion Fruit took a last breath, then died. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Why was this happening? Orange and Passion Fruit were in love with one another in the series. They almost kissed in the episode Sir-Juice-A-Lot. What could of lead Orange to this? The darkest scene was yet to come. Orange began to eat her insides. He didn't stop until there was nothing left of her. I held my breath to keep from screaming. I didn't want my mom to see this. Then, Pear came and screamed as Orange began to approach him. "Stay back, you monster!" Pear yelled as Orange jumped him and began to stick his knife into his core. Pear screamed as Orange mutilated him.I opened my eyebrows wide at this. How could this be happening? This was the most disturbing thing I'd ever seen, but I kept watching. Then, Apple and Grapefruit came. They got killed the same way that Pear and Passion Fruit did. Nerville walked over to Orange and saw that he had killed everyone except Marshmallow and Midgit Apple. Nerville and Orange fought to the death. Nerville won the fight, but then Marshmallow and Midgit Apple killed Nerville. The credits went silently, the same way that the title card was. The final image was a still of Nerville dead with both of his eyes pulled out. If you see a promo one day says that a new half hour episode of The Annoying Orange is about to come on, please don't watch the episode. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Lost Episodes Category:Popular Stories